Assassin's Creed: Vengeance (sequel to Olympian Assassin)
by TheDemigodIsSpying
Summary: It's been more then a year since the war with Templars. Of course, that doesn't mean that the trouble is over yet. There will come a time when the Templars will strike out again, but there is one that plans to take revenge. The thing is, what does a mortal have to do with Demigods and Demigods have to do with a personal matter?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's not yet over **_

**Third Person POV. **

It had been a year since the end of a battle for the demigods against some of their own and their allies- The Templars. It had been six months since the marriage of Percy and Annabeth. The camp, and close family were happy to see the marriage, even if they felt the pair was a little young. Then again, for the gods, all the mortals were young. The camp had yet to have another prophecy for it's occupants, and yet, the campers felt at ease since there wasn't any war between themselves. The gods were surprised at how well the camps had mixed together, since they had a long history together that mostly included battle fields and multiple losses on both sides.

They were peaceful in their own camp by the Mississippi river. It was warmer in their little place of a safe haven, and a little colder in the winters since there wasn't any major bodies of water to keep the temperature in place. To them, as long as it worked and didn't give them away to the monsters, they were happy. What had become a year of peace, however, was soon to be disturbed. The Allies that hadn't been completely destroyed from the traitor's side thought that it was time to get in another attack. To them, it was time, time to teach the other demigods a lesson, along with their Assassin leader.

Rachel Dare was getting worried since she hadn't had any prophecies yet. That was, until late last night, when the oracle had come out in front of the leaders. They were at first taken aback, since nothing had happened for a while, but they knew it was only time for another to come. They thought it might have been a simple task that was coming towards them, but that hope soon vanish as they tried to decipher the meaning behind it.

_'A mortal will come,_  
><em>Her need shall be dire.<em>  
><em>Searching for the one,<em>  
><em>who has been admired.<em>

_The ones in the dark,_  
><em>Will come to light.<em>  
><em>To make sure their mark,<em>  
><em>Will be seen at height.<em>

_To search in their past, _  
><em>To destroy the hidden leader.<em>  
><em>To end up in the last,<em>  
><em>For they had been to eager.'<em>

To say that the leaders were confused would be an understatement. It was even more confusing then Percy's prophecy had been a year before. The only thing that they knew was to look out for a mortal. That was the only thing clear to them.

However, up north and to the east a bit in Washington D.C. stood the mortal, who had many things clear to her. The mortal- an Assassin nonetheless- knew that she had to get out of the city fast, find a man called Perseus Jackson, get his help, and get her revenge on the Templars. The one thing that she didn't know was where to go, to find this Perseus Jackson, even though the Creed had vaguely told her directions. She knew she needed to get to the Olympian Assassin, as her life and multiple others, were on the line for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sybil's POV. <strong>

The one thing I hated about Templars? That they always seemed to find me, no matter how much I covered up my tracks. 'Course there was another thing that I hated about the Templars, but that was on a personal level, and only had to deal with one of the bloody bastards. I raced around the small apartment, grabbing the small amount of stuff that I had and stuffing it in my backpack. I guessed I had about five minutes before they come storming into the building, and I planned to get far away from this place as possible. I grabbed my keys and raced out of the back door, heading down the fire escape.

I looked across the street, seeing a black sedan in the front of the building and men coming out. I went over to my motorcycle and powered it up, putting on the helmet over my light brown hair, and racing out of the street. I raced in front of the car, flashing up the bird at the driver, and laughing as I heard him shouting for the others to come back out. Seeing from my mirror, the others were coming out of the building and getting into the car.

"Let's see what you guys can do." I whispered to myself, smirking as I went into the traffic that was D.C. The black car raced after me, and I got onto the main road, making them have to dodge six cars at least. They were still behind me, crashing into people's cars and making them move out of the way as people screamed. I raced down the road, turning sharply to the right as the stoplight turned red. What I had forgotten was that these guys didn't care for red lights, and chased straight after me. Which added to the first thing I had forgotten, there was a market going on, placed about 20 meters from where I was.

"Dang it." I muttered to myself as I saw that I raced into the market. People screamed, and I kept shouting 'apologizes!', the guys behind me weren't as nice and polite with their manners though. I dodged through the market, even almost sliding down under a crate of fruits that I almost ran into, the people carrying the fruits were lucky enough to get out of there fast enough so that the car didn't hit them. However, I wouldn't be too sure about the guys in the car, since they apparently weren't watching where they were going and hit the side of a truck. I jumped off my motorcycle, knowing I would come back to it later, and ran down on of the streets.

"There she is! Follow her!" A voice shouted as I tossed my helmet off. I gritted my teeth, letting myself look backwards for a moment, seeing that there were three men after me. I raced towards a ladder that was on the side of the building and climbed it, reaching the top right after one of them shot at me, the bullet hitting my shoulder.

"IDIOT! WE WANT HER ALIVE!" Another voice shouted, probably towards the man that had shot me. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to out run the Templars that were on my tail. Why were they chasing me? I had absolutely no idea, maybe something to do with Desmond, or his father. I hadn't had gotten with them in a while though, or anyone else from the Creed. I think they just might have been to busy with their 'prime' operative. Of course, after something to do with Juno, Desmond would become their prime operative.

I reached the edge of the rooftops and looked behind me. The three men were catching up, I estimated I had about two minutes at most when they would catch up to me. I looked in front of me, seeing the river rushing past. I weighed the risk of getting out there alive, and realized one thing: I wasn't just about to give my life over to the Templars. I still had unfinished business with them after all. The men stopped a rooftop away, and I got my blades ready.

"Come over Sweetheart, you've got nowhere to go!" The one who shouted earlier yelled. I moved closer to the edge and they took a step closer to me.

"What if I don't want to?" I shouted, grinning like a maniac.

"You'll have to. It's either that or the river!"

"The river sounds like a great choice right now!"

"You don't want to die, do you?!"

"I think I might just take the risk!"

"Why will you take the risk!?"

"No offense, but your boss is a dick."

"You'll pay for that!"

"Maybe, maybe not!"

"Get 'er boys!" I waved as they jumped over the last rooftop barrier and jumped into the river. They shouted in anger, and I smiled, knowing I had thwarted their plans once again. I hit the water soon afterwards, taking a deep breath right before. I came up a second later however, since I didn't think it would be _that_ cold. Boy was I wrong. I let the river take me down, waving at the boys again as they stared at me in disbelieve.

I reached a good spot, well away from their line of sight and got out of the freezing river. Note to self: don't dive into rivers when it's the middle of November. I went inside of a shop nearby and changed into dry clothes, not wanting to be uncomfortable during the journey for this Perseus Jackson, and to his ancestor. The ancestor was the key, at least that's what Juno had told me during a dream, but I wasn't too sure if I could trust her. Then again, I had hard time trusting anyone. I guess that's what happens when you live out on the streets without parents at a young age since no one of your family would take you in.

I walked back over to the market, getting near my motorcycle again. I moved to the side when I saw that the guys that were chasing me had just gotten to their car.

"Dude, boss is going to be mad at us." One of the guys said.

"You think we don't know that, Sam? It's all Justin's fault since he let her get away!" Another said.

"Well if you had stopped talking and went straight after her, we would have been able to get her." Justin sneered into the last guys face.

"Justin's right on that one, Ethan. At least half right. What I meant was that if you kept talking to her, and we kept sneaking up on her, she might have not noticed us and not have jumped." Sam said, seeming like he was thinking.

"She's an Assassin Sam, she would have never been distracted that easily." Ethan said. They got into their cars and i let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. When they had gone down the street, I went over to my motorcycle and put the helmet on again. I drove out onto the roads, with not a single destination in mind, but knowing I would have to get out of the city. I had to find that Jackson person, my life and others depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV.<strong>

It was about six months since Annabeth and I had our wedding and our honeymoon. We were looking at some pictures of our honeymoon at Barbados. Celeste had joined us on our honeymoon since she was our daughter, and we couldn't leave her behind since we felt bad. Once we were looking at our pictures and saw that one of them was Annabeth and I were kissing on the beach.

"Eewww! Mommy, daddy why do you kiss each other?" Celeste asked in a disgusted manner.

"Because we are a couple Celeste, and couples, especially married couples, kiss each other from time to time." I explained. Celeste is now 4 years old, she's to young to understand a lot of things but she is a quick learner.

Seeing the honeymoon pictures made me smile. Now that I am married to the love of my life, I thought that things wouldn't get any better. The war with the Templars and Octavian and a few of his followers from camp had cost us huge, but at leased I found a way to get the Templars to stop and end the war. There some words that Octavian told me that still bother me in his dying breath- _'it will be the empire of the world.'_- those words got me puzzled, but now he's dead and he was the first Legacy that I killed, and it felt very weird. I'm used to killing monsters but never Demigods or Legacies, monsters are one thing but one of my own seems wrong. I know that we have to do it because he's a traitor, and traitors get killed for their crime but it felt like killing a family member. Octavian was already an enemy of mine when I met him, but he seems more like fake for an augur. I went up to my room and opened my wardrobe. In there is my assassins robe and weapons. The armor that I used in the war, and the blades that are the primary weapons of the assassin, but they are specially made. like backbiter the sword of Luke Castellan it is fused with Celestial bronze and steel mixed together in an alloy. Leo had found the secret of how to mix it properly and it wouldn't act like a magnet. I was terrified and I was not happy with the idea but since that I am an assassin I have to find a way to kill Templars and monsters with the same weapon. I was regretting that I am now an 'agency trained killer operative' but I have no choice, I am indeed blooded to an medieval assassin of French nobility.

"Still thinking that you are a killer sweetheart?" said Annabeth's voice. I turned around to see my wife standing in the doorway of our bed room. She knows how to sneak up on people even without her magical Yankees cap.

"No babe, I was regretting that I am an assassin know." I responded with a smile.

"Percy I know how hard this is for you."

"You do?"

"mmhmm. In fact it was hard for me to believe that I was a demigod when I was seven years old."

"You were just seven then, not college age like we are now."

"And don't forget that we got a daughter after the great war."

"Hey we weren't thinking then!"

"I know, Aphrodite once told me that she would make our love life more interesting."

"Yep."

"Percy listen. You are just surprised like all of us, your mom may never have know about her parents history and neither did you! Bill told me that it is more like an heirloom."

"So I was meant to become one?"

"I guess, but you are who you choose! you chose to be an excellent swordsman, and you chose to be a real troublemaker."

"It wasn't my fault that I need someone like you to keep me at bay!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! that's the reason why I like you Seaweedbrain, and you know I'm never gonna make things easy for you."

"You never have Wisegirl, and remember those days when you were always at my tail."

"(giggling) and you know I love you for that." then leaned to me and we kissed, my mind went blank. I know that I'm regretting that I am an assassin but Annabeth's right, it is an heirloom. passed down from father to son, mother to daughter. My friends and I are now part of an ancient creed, and we know that there is stuff to be done. One thing that we all are weary of is the prophecy that Rachel predicted. it is more questioning than all the other prophecies that we all took, and it is very mysterious like all the others. Who is the mortal? Who is the admired? What does that mortal want? Who are the ones in the dark, and what is their mark? Who is this hidden leader? And what will happen to them? I hope that it will never come in my time, 'cause I have taken on to many quests and to many wars for my taste. Many times I've faced death in the face and I have averted it. My only hope is that it would never happen, but somehow my gut is saying that it is already begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unsuspected Ideas**_

**Percy's POV**

A few days have past. I'm sitting on one of the benches in the practice arena, it was the only place where we could practice individual fighting. I was impressed to see some of the new Olympian assassins practicing, throwing knives at targets, shoot the dummies with bows or crossbows, Using their hidden blades for both fighting and assassination, and using their melee weapons to make killer blows in combat, those were essential, so sword play came to became much more faster. These young kids have a lot to learn. I watched for over an hour and the new recruits are improving a lot, and I was very proud of them. one day my Celeste will join them, I want her to be ready for battle at any moment. As I watched Reyna came to me and sat next to me smiling.

"So how is your marriage these days?" Reyna asked. she knew that Annabeth an I married just recently and we are together now.

"Reyna you know that we are married just recently!" I answered scornfully.

"I know Percy, I was just teasing you."

"I thought that you are a serious woman Reyna."

"I am but can't a serious person be silly every once in a while?"

"Good point."

"One time after the war games I noticed that you have a aura of power."

"That was when we were teens, and we barely knew each other back then, and you even mentioned during our talk that you are thinking of putting me in your trap."

"I admit I tried to make move one you. But you already belonged to another girl."

"And that is when I told you before that I never wanted power or a leadership."

"I know."

"You know I'm still worried about that prophecy Rachel has given us."

"Yeah. The first time I've seen her do it. It gave me fright."

"I have to admit, consulting an oracle is nothing compared to consulting an augur."

"I know. It made Octavian look like a fake."

"Yeah. But do you think that the prophecy will come in a few years?"

"I hope so, cause many prophecies that are written do come to past in a few centuries."

"I doubt that."

"Why would you doubt it?"

"Because when an oracle spoke it out, it will come true as soon as possible, it could be a month, a year or even over half a century if we're lucky."

"Does it?"

"Yeah. Remember the Titan war?"

"Yes."

"Well it was predicted during the second world war."

"It did?"

"Yeah, and I was in it."

"Wow. well then I hope that it won't come out till that half a century is come to past." Reyna said. She doesn't know what will happen, and neither do I. But I hope that it will come to pass a little longer than normal but I have a feeling that it will come as soon as possible.

At five a clock I walked back home. As I came through the Terminus boundaries, I went straight to the market to get some groceries. The markets are full fresh produce and many other types of foods. I picked up a lot of things and went straight back home. My house is in the neighborhood of the hill. It is a Mediterranean-style house with the symbols of Poseidon and Athena on both the mailbox and the door- I bought it a few days after the war. As I came in Celeste came out running at me to hug me.

"Daddy you're home!" Shouted Celeste as she came into my arms.

"Hi Celeste, did you have a good day to day?"

"A great day!" She is a bundle of energy now these days. I never thought that she will jump around and try to have some fun in anyway she can. She needs something that doesn't require a lot of that energy that she has now. I went to the kitchen and put the groceries straight on the counter. As I did that Annabeth came into the kitchen and she gave one of her looks that says 'seriously?' and I knew that she is thinking about the groceries that I brought.

"Do you have to bring all of those home Seaweedbrain?" Asked Annabeth

"Whaaat! I thought that it was necessary!" I answered with a silly look. After that she came up to me and we kissed each other for a second. After that we started cooking dinner. On occasion, Celeste will try to come in with her toy Pegasus and stroll around us and making us laugh. After she is gone to her room I knew that I have to talk to Annabeth about this.

"You know Annabeth?" I asked.

"What?" Annabeth asked not knowing.

"I think that Celeste is now have to much energy now these days."

"I know... And she is impossible to stop."

"(Laughing) I know and she goes around the house looking for any mischief that she can find."

"Yeah... that is true."

"You know what I have been thinking?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I've been thinking that she needs to channel that energy every once in a while." I said. Once I said that, Annabeth looked at me with her intelligent eyes and from her look, I knew that she knows what I was talking about.

"Percy are you serious?" She asked.

"Why not? I thought she could channel her energy that way." I answered.

"Perce you really wanted another child?"

"Of course I do, I mean not just for myself but for Celeste. If she has a brother or a sister she could channel her energy and she will have someone to be with while we are busy our jobs, hobbies, and when we hang out with our friends. Remember when we found out that we have brothers and sisters as well? Think about it, you and the other Athena kids hang around like friends, and remember the time I took with Tyson? I think that it's good choice, even for Celeste."

"That sounds reasonable and that is a wise choice."

"I know but if you don't want-"

"Percy it's fine... it's a good choice. I wanted a second child as well."

"You do?"

"In fact I was thinking the same thing as well."

"Oh!"

"And Percy."

"What?"

"I'll let you know when I'm ready." Annabeth said with a naughty look. I couldn't help but put an evil grin on face. I try to stop it but it's impossible to take it of. Our day is going great and I hope that Celeste will like it to have a brother or sister in the family. When dinner arrived we asked Celeste about having a sibling and she answered that she wanted a sister and that is when we knew that this is the right choice. That is the choice that we knew that she wants one, but first I need to know when Annabeth's ready. and tonight she showed me that she is ready.

Our day turned out great and we have a good day at work and we knew that things will go fine. But what I hope for is that the Prophecy will not start in few more years or so, but my gut tells me that it has started and I just hope I'm not in there. I had enough adventures and prophecies to worry about in my life time and I don't want a another war to start. but I have yet to see a mortal in a prophecy but I know that it has happened before. but now in these days they were incredibly rare and almost never been foretold.

* * *

><p><strong>Sybil's POV<strong>

When you're driving down the highway on a motorcycle, at about 70 mph, and trying to dodge cars- you honestly don't think about a guy calling you in the helmet receiver. The receiver was like blue-tooth, but in your helmet... Like Tony Stark's IronMan helmet if that makes any sense. Except I don't have the cool flying suit of armor anywhere in my nonexistent Malibu mansion. However, as much as I want The Avengers to be real, that was not the reason the guy called me on my helmet receiver.

"Hey Sybil." Shaun asked as he came up on the side of my helmet.

"What's happening at the Creed? Do they need me?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road and not on him.

"Sybil- are you driving?!" Shaun asked, a little outraged, as if I was doing this against the law (wouldn't be the first time I broke a law). In response, I just shrugged and raced past another car. "I, um... You might want to get off the road for this." I glanced up at him, confused but going to find the next exit all the same.

"Something wrong? Did someone get hurt?" I asked, starting to get worried if Shaun was pulling me over for news. Shaun stayed silent as I drove off the road and stopped near a gas station. I waited for him to continue but then I remembered that this wasn't an actual video conference like thing. I need to upgrade that.

"Alright, I stopped. Now, what happened. The Creed hasn't talked to me in months, Shaun, what's up with the sudden communication?" I asked, getting a little suspicious of the Creed. Why did they want to talk now? Why didn't they call me earlier, or was it just now that I was needed again? Shaun stayed silent for a moment, and I heard him take a deep breath in.

"Sybil... Desmond... He's dead." Everything just stopped as I heard the news from Shaun. I slowly put myself onto the ground by my bike and tried to control my breathing. My shoulder protested in pain as I sat down and I gritted my teeth, knowing that I would have to push through it. I looked at the bandage on my shoulder and decided I didn't have to replace it yet.

"When?" I asked, my voice even with almost no emotion coming through. Desmond was a old friend of mine, and to hear that he... Passed away- well, it wasn't the first time something like that happened, and I was sick of the amount of times it did. Shaun stayed quiet on the other end, probably surprised that I didn't blow up and start shooting something. I have a little more control then that, not by much, but still.

"Two years." Shaun stated. i let out a string of curses that would have never been considered lady-like, but I really didn't care. Two years. Two years and they just told me now. Just now.

"Fuck you guys, you fucking bastards." I spat out, not bothering to keep myself in check. "You haven't contacted me in months and then you tell me that DESMONDS BEEN DEAD FOR TWO YEARS ALREADY?!" I felt Shaun cringe at my sudden explosion. I wanted to hit something, wanted to punch something so bad that the next person to cross my path that pissed me off, well, they wouldn't be so lucky.

"Look Sybil-" Shaun started but I interrupted him.

"Tell me that you at least have his body, then I'll punch you guys later when I find you." I said, not disguising my threat at all. I didn't care that they were part of the Creed, Desmond was my friend. He was the closets person that I had, and now he was gone. The one I considered as a brother, and that was hard for me to do since I had huge trust issues.

"Yes, we have it... now." Shaun told me. I noticed the little keyword that was now. So they didn't have him before... Did the Templars have him first then? _'That shouldn't matter anymore, all that matters is that we have him back.'_ I thought to myself. I kept repeating the thought over and over in my mind, trying to keep myself from shutting down. My emotions were already shut down, but I couldn't have anything else to be shut down.

"I'm assuming the Templars had him first." I told Shaun as I got up, kicking a stone with my foot. I probably looked weird, a girl just standing by the side of a gas station, talking into her helmet. I didn't care, they wouldn't seen me afterwards anyway, not if I could help it.

"Yes, they did, but we have him now." Shaun said, reforming his earlier statement. I sighed, wanting to go and check out his tomb, where he should be resting. Where he _would_ be resting. I couldn't however, I had a job to do. This was just one more reason to carry out what I was going to do against the Templars. I didn't if I died in the process, there was no one left for me. It was just the Creed, which hadn't really lived up to my expectations.

I didn't care anymore about the Creed. They always hid something from me, it was always something. Like not telling me the right amount of Templars that were on guard duty, or the exact place of where I was supposed to go, or if the person I was supposed to contact with was friend or foe. They left me in the dark always at some point. Not anymore, I was not going to be some toy that they were going to throw around. Not anymore.

"Thanks Shaun." I said, shutting down all emotion from my voice. I went onto my bike, and started the engine again, getting ready to go on the road. As soon as I hit the road, I heard Shaun start to stutter as he didn't know what I was doing. Maybe I shouldn't install the video thing, make the others be left in the dark for a change instead of me.

"Are you coming over to HQ?" He asked a little confused, since I wasn't supposed to know where it was. I wasn't supposed to, but I did. It's what happens when you can infiltrate an enemy base and they are stupid enough to leave the plans open for their attack run. Sometimes I wonder how stupid they really could be, and other times I wished they were stupider. Then again, we can't get what we always wish for.

"No Shaun, I'm not an idiot." I started as I moved back onto the highway. "I"m going to look for someone else. Someone else who can help since the Creed is doing a pitiful job of it."

"That's... Th-that's.. What?" Shaun asked, confused. I smiled to myself, knowing that what I said wasn't a reply that most of the Creed was looking for. I'm not your usual Creed member though, and it was time that they saw that and treat me like every other stinking member on this team. I was sick of being played as the 'last recruit'.

"Then, where are you going?" He asked me. I wanted to laugh, because for once I knew something that _they_ didn't. For once, I was the one with the upper hand in the discussions. I was the one that was making all the choices. I was the one that people were looking towards in order to see what the next move was. Not the other way around, as it normally was.

"Shaun, where are the coordinates of this... Olympian Assassin that I've heard all about? I need him." I told him, smiling widely because I was sure that he had never expected that to happen.

**_Au: Hey guys! So this is the other Author here, the one that is co-writing with the owner of this account. Now, I'm super sorry that this wasn't out earlier because it was planned out earlier and it was supposed to be out earlier. However, I had so much homework and other issues that I'm pretty sure that no one wants to hear about, and they've held me back from writing/posting this chapter. So sorry once again, and I really hope that you love the chapter!  
><em>****_BYE! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**An Unexpected Meeting **_

**Sybil's POV. **

Shaun's coordinates helped me out more than the Creed's directions, but that would be expected. The Creed gave me a vague description of something that sounded like a camp set in the ancient Greek/Roman times, while Shaun gave me actual coordinates for a city. The city was the city of St. Louis, and I stood across the Mississippi river. The Arc was the first thing that you could see from a far that made any sense for the city, but then the Skyscrapers came into clear view and it was easy to identify. At least one of the members did things right.

I drove into the city, looking around for anything that would be considered Greek or Roman, and found absolutely nothing of relevance. Deciding that I could have a little break, I went up to the Arc and took a look around, trying to have some fun while still keeping a eye out for anything that seemed different then what was considered normal for a city. There wasn't anything I could see that was unusual, but then again, I was standing on the ground, and would be able to see more from the top of the Arc. I couldn't exactly get to the Arc, since it cost money to go up the stinking elevator and I didn't have the money for it that I could spare.

Turning around, I started to walk back towards the cycle when I saw a van. It read "Delphi strawberry service" on the side of the van. I walked over towards it, and saw a group of teenagers unloading crates of Strawberries. Making it look like I was looking at the fruit, I studied the group of teenagers with t-shirts that had the mixed colors of purple and orange. One of the teenagers turned towards the van again, and I saw a flash of light from underneath the shirt. _Bingo. _

"Hey, how much are your strawberries?" I asked, nodding to one of the teens. A Chinese teen looked at me with a quick glance of suspicion that wouldn't be seen to an untrained eyes. With an Assassin's eye, it was like an eternity.

"One basket is five bucks." The teen answered. I nodded, and made a show of getting five dollars from my wallet. I grabbed the dollar bill and leaned across to get into the kid's personal space.

"Nice Knives you've got." I whispered as I hand over the money and grabbed the basket. He looked at me with a thunderstruck look for a second, and then tried to compose himself.

"What are you talking about? What Knives?" He asked, trying to act nonchalantly.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking 'bout." I smiled up at him,"Demigod." In a flash, the teen had one dagger pointed at my throat and a sword at my stomach. The others froze for a second, then continued what they were doing. I held up my hands in mock surrender, but kept a giant smile on my face.

"Dude, what's going on?" An Indian kid asked.

"We're caught, man." The first kid replied. In a second, the Indian kid pulled up a bow and pointed an arrow at my face.

"Look, I've already been shot in the shoulder, I would prefer to still be alive by the day's end." I said, shrugging for a moment.

"Take her to the back." The Indian kid said, still pointing his bow at me. "We don't want to cause a scene in front of everybody." The boy nodded, and led me towards the other side of the van, keeping his sword at my back at all times. The group, well most of them, came towards the back with us and started to search me. They took out a couple of my weapons as they searched me, but not everyone of them. I laughed silently in my head as they saw what they uncovered which was just three knives, a gun, a taser, and a hatchet. Then they bound me and stuck me in the back of their van.

"What? No Gag? No blindfold?" I asked, knowing that this was desperate measures. "Why are you kidnapping me anyway?" The group stopped for a second, and having a silent conversation with each other.

"Because we don't know if we can trust you, and we don't know if you're an enemy or not." One said, answering my question. I laughed for a moment, making them look at me as if I was insane. Okay, I might be a little insane, but I promise you that some of my sanity is still hanging around. I took a deep breath before composing myself.

"You shouldn't trust me." I said with a smirk. "And yet, apparently we're allies."

"Got proof?" A different kid asked.

"Yeah, I got proof, I just can't show it 'cause I'm tied up." I snapped at them. One of the kids started to point my gun at me as another came and unbound me. I rolled my eyes, and started to get out of the van. I took off my motorcycle jacket that showed my back that held a bunch of tattoos, so it was relatively easy to hide the symbol. I pointed to the one that was at the of my back right where my neck started. It was the symbol of the Creed, but more elaborate and more decorative so that it matched the other tattoos.

"That look familiar?" I asked them. The group kept silent for a moment, not believing what they were seeing, or paying attention to many of my other tats.

"Doesn't Percy have one of those marks on his belt?" The Chinese demigod asked as I turned around and put the jacket back on. They know a Percy? Maybe it's this Perseus Jackson kid...

"Where did you get the symbol?" One asked, getting into my personal space. I took a step closer so that it was like we were breathing in the same air.

"I got it from the Creed, where else would I get it?" I snarled at him.

"You could have gotten from a different person that you chased down, like a templar." The kid said. My jaw tightened for a second, before I turned him around, pinning his arm behind his back and pulling out a knife to put it against his throat.

"Do not mistake me for a Templar, boy." I whispered by his ear. "So, be real careful with your words now, since I really_ don't_ have time for this." The kid who held my gun released the safety and was ready to fire at any minute. I smiled up at him, and stood behind the kid back that I was holding my knife against. "Shoot me, and he dies."

"What do you want?" The Chinese kid asked.

"It's not what I want, it's who I want." I replied, giving a sickly sweet smile at him. The group waited, on the edge of my answer to the kid's question. "I'm looking for a man called Perseus Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV.<strong>

I was working on some of the papers in my office, they are mostly reports, letters, and many more of those stuff, even from the creed. I hope that things will come to an end after the war but when Rachel spoke the prophecy I start to have some doubts. it wasn't long till Celeste comes strolling in with one of her toys, I couldn't help but smile, kids are so innocent when they are pretty young, especially when they are toddlers.

"Celeste what are you doing in my office?" I asked. she turned to me with her intelligent eyes and set up a smile.

"I want know what you are doing daddy!" She answered

"Looking through some paper, letters, reports, whatever there is to know." I told her. "this is what grown ups do sometimes Celeste, we look through papers."

At that note she took a chair and start to see what I was doing, as she came up she eyed the stuff that's on my desk, and before I knew it Celeste picked up my medallion (that I earned from Hera from the war with the Giants) and start to run of with it.

"Celeste no, come back here (groaning)ooohhh!" I said. I put all my papers down, got of the chair and I ran after her. It was easy to catch up with a toddler, when I came up to her I grabbed her waist and she squealed with joy and laughter and dropped my medallion. After I picked her up I set her on the couch, pull up her shirt, put my mouth on belly and blew on it, and out came a farting sound and Celeste laughed so loud that it made my wife come back in the house. once she got she gave me one of those 'really?' looks with a grin.

"Percy what did you do to make her laugh?" Annabeth ask.

"She took my medallion and she wanted a little fun." I answered.

"(Sigh) every time she takes your medallion you will get after her and blow on her belly." Annabeth said in a low voice. "Celeste why don't you play with your dolls in your room?"

When Annabeth told Celeste she Immediately start to go to her room to play, when she is gone I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Annabeth ask.

"Kids, they are so full of energy when they want to play." I answered.

"And you were the one who impregnate me with her!" she accused.

"Hey you were the one who sneaked in my cabin that night, and what's more, it wasn't my fault that we have to get through Tartarus!" I countered.

"Oh lets not go there sweetheart, you know we nearly died because of that dark place." she said in a serious tone.

"You're right, any way come here you." I told her. when she got close we start to share a long deep passionate kiss. when ever I kissed her I feel like every thing is turning into a nuclear fission, I thought that we are going to stay that way but our doorbell rang. As I walk up to the door and opened it, I saw Leo in his usual greased and dirty cloths.

"What is it Leo?" I asked.

"You better get to the Pretoria water-man, there is some one who want's to meet you and the praetors want you to come in." Leo answered.

"Annabeth we are going to the Pretoria!" I yelled."grab Celeste while I'll go get my Armor on!"

"Ok honey!... Celeste come down here, we are going for a walk!" Annabeth replied

It took me a few minutes to get all my armor pieces on, it easy now that I have put it on multiple times both in battle and for practice. After we got out of the house we went out of the city limits and start to go to the military camps that are near the camp's borders. The camp is were the officers stay for most of their time. Many things have changed since Octavian attack with his Templar minions- we started to divide the cohorts and even set up a message system to keep track of the other camps to see if they were attacked or not.

Once we arrived at the Pretoria we went into the building. What we saw was Renya was tensed up, and a college-age girl sitting down calm and relax with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Uh Renya, is this the person that wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes she is, but don't let her get on your nerves because she's annoying as heck." Renya answered. "And I'm going to leave you guys for now."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." The college girl said, sticking her feet over the arm rest. "It's not my fault that you have a stick up your... butt."

"Are you trying to cuss young lady? You better not be because I don't want my daughter to hear those bad words." I told her.

"Why do you think that I censored myself pops?" She scoffed.

"I'm gonna let you get over this sweetheart, meanwhile I'm going to let Celeste have some fun in the fields." Annabeth said.

"Okay, have fun, but make sure that mrs. O'leary is calm around her."

"Aww how cute, a couple still in their honey-moon stage." The girl said. As Annabeth left the room, I turned towards the girl in a very serious tone, wondering who she thinks she is- Renya was right she does try to get on people's nerves.

"Only when I don't know or don't care deary." The girl smiled.

"Do you have to be this nerve-racking?"

"Aye, it's in my nature."

"And let me tell you something young lady, my honeymoon was six months again." The girl scoffed at my words, before getting up and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Pops, the honeymoon stage is when couples are all lovey-dovey and making kissy faces at each other every second they get. Besides, that girl looks older then six months so.. Shotgun wedding?" She asked, walking over to a counter and grabbing something to drink.

"Hey first off, it wasn't a shotgun wedding, and second we actually got a little over ourselves, third why did you think it was a shotgun wedding? Her father didn't bring up a shotgun and told me to marry her." The girl started to laugh, and started to bend over from holding in her sides. After a deep breath she was able to talk again with just a few stray chuckles coming loose.

"That is not a shotgun wedding! A shotgun wedding is when the girl is pregnant when she's getting married." She said. "And TMI, I don't need to know that shiz."

"Alright whatever, but who are you anyway, and why are you disturbing my peaceful life?"

"Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"What's the difference?"

"The long version is where you get all the details, the short version is the main idea."

"I want the whole story."

"So the long version, alright. Well, I'm gonna give you the short version cause I really don't like the details. 2 words, Juno and Assassin." The girl said. "Do you want the rest?"

"Yeah, what does Juno got to do with you anyway?"

"Juno told me that you could help me out with... My quest, for a lack of a better word."

"What quest?" I asked, watching her carefully.

"That's mostly none of your concern." She said, leaning against the desk again. "As for the Assassin part, well, I am one."

"What you're saying is that you're looking for my help so you can actually finish a quest that's from the praetors?"

"Oh He.. Heck no, the quest is not from the praetors at all. It's of... My own making, and Juno said I need you to help me somehow finish what I'm doing against the Templars."

Once she said that I realized something- The prophecy! So I started to think, pacing around the room and then I realize that it's right now coming to pass. She's is the mortal that is looking for help, and I'm the one who she needs help, and the one in the shadow is someone she's actually after and they must be someone from the Templars. After many minutes of pacing around thinking of what else the prophecy will say, she broke the silence.

"Can you stop pacing? It's getting on my nerves." She said, with an irritated voice.

"I think I know what the prophecy means!" I told her.

"What prophecy?"

"The prophecy was about you, but we weren't thinking that it would be this early." I told her. "Let me tell you the whole prophecy."

"Hold up, I'm in a prophecy? Of course Juno goes and leaves that bit out!"

"I know what Juno is capable of. I'm her champion, but I'm not that fond of her."

"Trust me, I know bits a pieces of what she can do..." She looked down at the floor, speaking softly. "She... Well that's personal."

"I know you might not be fond of Juno, but I'm not fond of her to. The prophecy said that I have to help you with your quest and that we have to look in our past for a connection. Plus, I will help in whatever ways I can."

"Of course there is a connection, there always is." She scoffed, shaking her head.

"By the way, we haven't been probably introduced, my name's Percy Jackson." I stated, sticking my hand out for a handshake.

"I know." She said, not taking my hand. "Sybil, my name is Sybil Argaez."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys, other author here! I'm so terribly sorry for this really, really late update, it's all my fault. The owner of this account pestered me about it, and I couldn't since I had to study for exams the whole period that we haven't updated at all. Thanks for reading, I'm terribly sorry, and hope you enjoyed it! <strong>_


End file.
